Historically a cardiac arrest victim was aided by a life-saving procedure called cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) which involved a number of chest compressions interrupted by mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, typically 30 compressions and 2 ventilations. This “pump and blow” procedure was complicated and very fatiguing for the person conducting CPR. Typically classes were provided and CPR certificates of training were given after successful completion of a training course.
The entire CPR procedure was also believed by many to be a dangerous practice due to the possible contraction of aids (HIV) or other diseases attributed to the mouth to mouth contact of saliva from a stranger. These and other concerns greatly reduced the number of people willing to attempt the procedure.
Recent studies have shown that continuous-chest-compression (CCC) by comparison is far more critical than the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation aspect of blowing air into the lungs.
The studies show it is critical to immediately get the blood circulating to have any chance of survival according to the American Heart Association. The survival rates from a cardiac arrest are greatly improved with immediate intervention using chest compressions. This rate of survival falls off dramatically with delay, a stoppage of blood circulation of only a few minutes results in the start of tissue damage. Death is a likely outcome when the blood flow is stopped for over 4-6 minutes, except in extremely cold or freezing situations.
The use of life-saving CPR or CCC is not limited to heart attack victims. Heart pumping and blood flow stoppages occur from electric shock, drowning, choking, suffocation, drug overdose or severe allergic reactions in addition to heart failure.
The American Heart Association estimates 100,000 to 200,000 lives of adults and children in the United States could be saved if timely CPR were performed, more particularly if timely CCC was given to pump blood.
Recently, the Sudden Cardiac Arrest Foundation issued an article entitled “Continuous Chest Compressions Shown To Save More Lives”. This article confirms that emphasizing CCC is more beneficial and saves more lives than the old guidelines for CPR. This new guideline still refers to CPR, but in fact CPR is now a Continuous Chest Compression intervention.
A remarkable benefit of the new CPR guidelines is the ability of 9-1-1 emergency dispatchers to remotely coach bystanders over the telephone. The Sudden Cardiac Arrest Foundation published this finding on Jan. 10, 2012. In this article, it points out that people who lack CPR training who were afraid to intervene can be coached over the phone and are able to begin compression about a minute sooner using only CCC. In this situation, one minute sooner could be the difference between surviving and dying. In the article, it is noted breaths are still recommended for all infants and children and adults where asphyxia is the cause. In any situation, however, continuous chest compressions are critical and in almost all other cardiac arrest situations, the only intervention required.
In metropolitan areas, Seattle boasts a 34% survival rate from cardiac arrest. New York City and Chicago have a 4% survival rate. Nationally the survival rate is 14%. This high to low rate is attributable to training, cultural difference and response time required for trained personnel to arrive. Clearly, the goal should strive to be at least as good as Seattle, preferably better with outcomes of 50% or better being reasonable to expect.
Attempts to replace the use of hand delivered chest compression have been attempted; however, such automated devices have proven to be expensive and not as reliable as hand compression. The main problem of using one's hands is the fatigue issue. Providing compressions for a few minutes at high rates can be fatiguing. CPR must be maintained until the patient recovers to consciousness or trained help arrives with defibrillator equipment. This can take well over 10 minutes or more. Without multiple people taking turns, the administrator of CPR will quickly be exhausted and the patient could die.
As these life threatening situations often occur at home, there may only be a spouse or child to assist. In these situations, the problem is very difficult, unless the person providing CPR can be assisted in some safe and reliable fashion. When delivering hand compressions, the hands are placed one over the other and one of the heels of the hand pushes on the chest near the sternum or breastbone to a deflection of about 2 inches (5 cm), this amount of compression yields about 120 psi pressure when measured on CPR mannequin devices. This is repeated at ideally 100-120 beats or continuous compressions per minute. As can be appreciated, this is very demanding. Small children or elderly persons have trouble achieving this and even trained personnel can't do this consistently. Also, adults have been known to crush the chest and break ribs and injure the victim as their adrenaline levels spike during this emergency.
It is an object of the present invention to make continuous chest compressions less fatiguing, more reliable in administering and with self-signaling interactive prompts so even the unskilled person can safely and more effectively deliver CPR with a high level of confidence.
The device as described herein achieves all of these objectives.